Code Ghoul
Code Ghoul (暗号喰種 コードグール) is an alternate universe crossover that embeds the characters of Code Geass into the scenarios told in the anime universe of Tokyo Ghoul. Much of the characters' roles have been replaced and changed as so to fit the plot. Code Ghoul is going to be made into an MMD comic, though the creator, Makonatic, also plans on developing it into a fanfiction as well. (Note: Please refer to the trivia for an important notice about this crossover.) Synopsis Code Ghoul tells the story of a college student named Lelouch who mistakenly falls victim to a female ghoul's trap. He survives this horrible encounter fortunately, but on the flip side he winds up in the hospital, not knowing that he had underwent an organ transplant in which the ghoul's organs were placed in his body. Struggling to fit in the real world as a half-ghoul, a group of other ghouls from the 20th ward take him in to an innocent looking cafe, that in reality helps to aid other fellow ghouls. Though Lelouch expects his life to settle down much easily at this point, many drastic events occur which in turn, completely reshape who Lelouch is later on; such events include the ghouls' bloody rivalry with the CCG, whom the latter promises to take down all existing ghouls in the city Parts Pre-Aogiri This part of the story focuses on most of Lelouch's life and early background. It goes through his faulty life as a half-ghoul, joining Anteiku, becoming involved with the CCG, and finally accepting his life as a ghoul and changing the person he is forever. Post-Aogiri/√A The second half of the story focuses on Lelouch's departure from Anteiku, however as he is now apart of Aogiri Tree, we don't get to hear much from him. Instead, this part focuses on how the Anteiku staff is currently doing without Lelouch, and an in-depth look of the CCG and their plans to raid Anteiku. Roles This section shows which roles each CG character plays in the place of a character from Tokyo Ghoul. Most of the roles have yet to be determined. Half-Ghouls * Lelouch vi Britannia plays the role of Kaneki Ken, a college student who becomes half a ghoul due to having the kakuhou of a female ghoul (C.C.) transplanted into his body. Lelouch alternatively goes by the name Mezame Kagayaki to avoid some confusion with the setting. Ghouls * C.C. plays the role of Rize Kamishiro, a femme fatale ghoul who eventually becomes part of Lelouch's existence, making him a half-ghoul. * Kallen Kozuki plays the role of Touka Kirishima, a major deuteragonist, who is a ghoul and waitress at Anteiku. * Nunnally vi Britannia plays the role of Hinami Fueguchi, a ghoul child whose parents were killed by the CCG. Hinami views Touka and Kaneki strongly as her siblings, despite not being related to them in either way. As a result, Nunnally will not have the true family relationship to Lelouch in Code Ghoul. Nunnally alternatively goes by the name Chiharu Nozomu to avoid some confusion with the setting. Humans * Suzaku Kururugi plays the role of Hideyoshi Nagachika, Kaneki's best friend who later on works with the CCG. * Charles di Britannia plays the role of Kishou Arima, an undefeated ghoul investigator of the CCG who plots on capturing Lelouch. Charles, like Nunnally, is not related to Lelouch in this universe. His alternative name has not been decided yet. Trivia *'Important:' The creator does not mean for anyone's idea for a Code Geass/Tokyo Ghoul crossover to be fully claimed by her. This is her own take of the crossover, through her own eyes, if the crossover ever exists elsewhere; and she does not have the intention to own its full rights or steal anyone's idea. *It is unknown when the MMD comic will be released due to the module for C.C. being kept under an unknown password by the model's creator, wachi. Makonatic only has the modules for Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku and Kallen. * This alternate universe take of Tokyo Ghoul won't exactly follow its plot like it is in the anime/manga, as clearly it is an alternate universe. However, the scenarios altogeter will stay mostly the same as it is just a view of Tokyo Ghoul with the Code Geass characters. * Nunnally originally took the place of Hideyoshi Nagachika due to the fact that she and Lelouch were siblings and had a closer bond, but was changed afterwards to Suzaku after the creator decided not to have the siblings be related. ** If Nunnally were to have remained in Hideyoshi's place, then she would have died towards the end of the Post-Aogiri arc. The creator decided to put the deleted content of this in the gallery below * Since this is only an alternate take on Tokyo Ghoul's anime universe, it is unknown when Makonatic will develop a Code Ghoul story where it follows the plotline of the manga to go more in depth in what had been missing. * The title, "暗号喰種 コードグール" translates to Code Ghoul twice. Only that "暗号喰種" roughly translates to "Code Eating Species" while "コードグール" translates to Code Ghoul itself. Code Ghoul Universe vs. Code Geass Universe * Code Ghoul takes place during the modern timeline and not in the Ascension Throne Britannia timeline, so the characters are born much more "earlier" than they are canon. Since the starting events in the story occur during 2014 A.C., Lelouch would be born not in December 5, 2000 a.t.b, but approximately in December 5, 1996. As for Nunnally, her birthday would be October 25, 2000 instead of October 25, 2003 a.t.b. ** Also, Code Ghoul Lelouch is a year ahead of his age in Code Geass, making his introduced age be 18 and not 17. * "Code" does not exist in this universe, albeit it is shown in the title. * Much of the Code Geass characters who canonically tie in as family related are changed in Code Ghoul, resulting in them not having a family relation. One example in Code Ghoul is Nunnally not being related to Lelouch at all, as they both have different parents in this universe. Even Lelouch's father, Charles, plays the role of Kishou Arima, who is a ghoul investigator that isn't related to Lelouch whatsoever in said universe. * Britannia does not exist, and to avoid complications with the setting, the creator changed some of the characters' nationalities. Lelouch and Nunnally are now natively Japanese, and are given alternative names to be addressed by. (See the section, Roles, for the names.) Opening Theme Ending Theme Gallery Note: There will be spoilers ahead! It's best you scroll away now unless you're interested in looking. lelouchpro.png|Promo 1 (Pre-Aogiri) ft. Lelouch kallenpromo2.png|Promo 2 (Pre-Aogiri) ft. Kallen Part1.png|First draft of an excerpt from the comic Special1FINAL.png|Triple Lelouch Priorevents.png|A "photo" taken prior to the events of Code Ghoul. Suzaku and Kallen are present in the picture, Cgfi.png|Unravelling the world 1.png|Unused scene in the comic. Though Suzaku seems to be in shock, closer looking reveals something much darker. 2.png|"You're going to come back, right big brother...?" mukadelelouch.png|Lelouch driven to insanity with his kakuja activated. Note the centipede-like kagune. Category:Code Ghoul Category:Fanfictions Category:Comic